This background description is set forth below for the purpose of providing context only. Therefore, any aspects of this background description, to the extent that it does not otherwise qualify as prior art, is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the instant disclosure.
In some circumstances, vehicles may incorporate torque roll restrictors to react to and manage load inputs (e.g., high load inputs), such as impact and high torque events. Vehicles may also incorporate dampers, such as shock resistors, to react to and manage impulse events (e.g., high impulse events), such as start-up shake and shift bump events. Generally, these torque roll restrictors and dampers are separate components separately attached to different parts of a vehicle. As such, the vehicle must have sufficient space to accommodate these separate components. Further, the inclusion of multiple components can increase both assembly and maintenance costs of the vehicle.
There is therefore a desire for solutions/options that minimize or eliminate one or more challenges or shortcomings of torque roll restrictors. The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate examples of the present field and should not be taken as a disavowal of scope.